


unexpected

by nottay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Summary: Daichi had never thought Tetsurou would do anything to purposefully hurt him physically, but that was before their first real fight. Sure, every couple had their arguments, but did every boyfriend hit their significant other if they got too loud, or disagreed with them?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I promise I love them and this is a horrible debut as a writer. There is some violence in this, but it's not horribly graphic.

Daichi had never thought Tetsurou would do anything to purposefully hurt him physically, but that was before their first real fight. Sure, every couple had their arguments, but did every boyfriend hit their significant other if they got too loud, or disagreed with them? 

“Daichi, where the hell have you been?” Tetsurou calmly asks. 

“I was with Koushi. Tetsurou, baby, I told you this morning.” Daichi replies, confused. 

“Oh, I guess I forgot,” Tetsurou says while walking over to hug Daichi. “I guess I just missed you, love.” 

“That’s okay Tetsu, I missed you too.” Daichi hugs him back. 

This was when it all began when Tetsurou started being weirdly protective over Daichi. First, it was simple things like when other guys would check Daichi out, which was understandable, Daichi was Tetsurou’s boyfriend after all, not theirs. Then it suddenly was whenever Daichi would hang out with Koushi, Asahi, or even Koutarou, some of their closest friends. Daichi started just asking Tetsurou to be a little less protective, which led to an argument. 

“You know what Daichi. I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry that me loving you, and being protective over you has caused so many problems for you.” Tetsurou shouts in a mocking tone. 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous Tetsurou. I never said that it caused any problems. I just want a little freedom. I would think you would have more trust in me than that.” Daichi shouts back at him. 

“I never said anything about not trusting you Daichi. I just don’t want anyone to take you from me.” Tetsurou reasons, while stepping towards him. 

“And they won’t I’m pretty damn sure you’ve made it clear that I’m no one but yours.” Daichi was starting to get a little scared of the way Tetsurou was stepping towards him. 

“I’m so sorry that I don’t want anyone but me staring at my boyfriends fucking thighs, like damn Daichi I really thought this would be more understandable.” Tetsurou practically yells at him, while taking another step, backing Daichi into the wall. 

“Tetsurou you’re overreacting.” This simple sentence snaps Tetsurou’s sheer willpower. As he slaps Daichi on his right cheek, Daichi tears up, turns from him and runs out the door of their apartment. Leaving Tetsurou to stew over what exactly he just did. 

Daichi didn’t know at the time, but this would become reoccurring behavior, but because it didn’t happen often, Daichi didn’t think much of it. Especially since Tetsurou was so easy to forgive because Daichi loved him. Koushi had told him time and time again, that he needed to get out of the situation, but he couldn’t bear leaving Tetsurou’s side. 

\--

“Hi, love. I made dinner.” Tetsurou peeked into Daichi’s office in their apartment. 

“I’ll be out in a second, Tetsu.” Daichi softly replied. Tetsurou left, softly closing the door. They had just had a particularly bad fight, which had ended up with Daichi, an ice pack on his face, storming off to his office to get some work done. And with Tetsurou sitting quietly on the couch. 

Daichi was beginning to wonder if he actually felt sorry for hitting him at all. They hadn’t had sex in months, Daichi was beginning to wonder if he actually loved Tetsurou as much as he thought he did. 

\--

When Daichi finally did come out of his office for dinner, Tetsurou was nowhere to be found. Daichi guessed he had left their apartment entirely or was eating in their bedroom, in which Daichi hadn’t slept in months, too afraid to. He fixed himself a small plate, he hadn’t had much of an appetite lately, and went back into his office. 

Daichi was finally considering getting Tetsurou help. But first, he needed to be out of the situation, so he finally called Koushi and relented. He talked about all the things Tetsurou had said and done to him. Koushi would be over as soon as he could to get Daichi. 

Daichi carefully walked to their bedroom and knocked twice. And opened the door when he heard a soft, “Come in.” from the other side of the door. 

“Tetsurou, baby, the love of my life, I’m going to get you help. Because I love you dearly and want nothing but the best for you. “ Tetsurou looked at him, confused. 

“Daichi, love, what are you talking about?” Tetsurou quietly asked. 

“Tetsu, you can’t keep hurting me like this,” Daichi replied, to a stunned Tetsurou. “I’m not happy in our relationship like I used to be. And I’m hurting, my heart hearts, and the bruises you give me hurt.” 

“I- What?” Tetsurou looked like he could cry. 

“I love you Tetsurou, never forget that,” Daichi said, before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> it hurt so bad to write this. i literally wanna cry, but piper here you go a gift.


End file.
